


《呓语》4.好过亲手把它撕破

by IchbinNiu



Series: 《呓语》 [4]
Category: ONER (Band)
Genre: M/M, 大模X医生 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchbinNiu/pseuds/IchbinNiu
Summary: [路还长梦还多， 被这话欺骗的何止你我]本章关键词：宏状元 陪床小弟 不是你1.开篇就说这是《听说你是镇江》的镜面故事，所以本章大模的小弟们闪亮登场。2.有些梗虽然老，但抗打好用，你们懂的。3.一个高中物理都学不明白的人，断断续续查了一个月的医学资料还是无法锁定大模的病。我需要他突然腿疼，病症来势汹汹，手术不善会影响下半生和下半身的那种。膝盖软骨瘤啊膝盖关节镜手术(不是检查)膝关节置换术啥的我都查了，越查越崩溃，符合A就不合B，符合B就不满足C......= =我试图按照医院出病理报告的标准来确定病因、补充手术内容，事实证明我做不到。与情节设定和行文结构最匹配的就是目前这一版，肯定是班门弄斧漏洞百出的。这就是个同人文，医学大佬们就请放过我吧。手术过程转播就是为了渲染紧张的气氛，然后......不剧透，看了诸位就懂它的作用了ORZ===================================================================
Relationships: 洋岳岳洋无差
Series: 《呓语》 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785574
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	《呓语》4.好过亲手把它撕破

**Author's Note:**

> [路还长梦还多， 被这话欺骗的何止你我]  
> 本章关键词：宏状元 陪床小弟 不是你
> 
> 1.开篇就说这是《听说你是镇江》的镜面故事，所以本章大模的小弟们闪亮登场。  
> 2.有些梗虽然老，但抗打好用，你们懂的。
> 
> 3.一个高中物理都学不明白的人，断断续续查了一个月的医学资料还是无法锁定大模的病。我需要他突然腿疼，病症来势汹汹，手术不善会影响下半生和下半身的那种。膝盖软骨瘤啊膝盖关节镜手术(不是检查)膝关节置换术啥的我都查了，越查越崩溃，符合A就不合B，符合B就不满足C......= =我试图按照医院出病理报告的标准来确定病因、补充手术内容，事实证明我做不到。与情节设定和行文结构最匹配的就是目前这一版，肯定是班门弄斧漏洞百出的。这就是个同人文，医学大佬们就请放过我吧。手术过程转播就是为了渲染紧张的气氛，然后......不剧透，看了诸位就懂它的作用了ORZ  
> ===================================================================

4.好过亲手把他撕破

麻药余威终于散去，李振洋醒来时觉得嗓子都要冒烟了。  
“@$%^&......”  
啥也讲不出来，但明眼人都知道他想喝水——何况是从小玩到大的兄弟。  
“洋哥，术后6小时内不能喝水。”陪床小弟1号娄滋博拿着沾水的棉签，准备往大哥嘴上比划，遭到一记骇人的眼刀。“真的，洋哥。”陪床小弟2号董岩磊刚好推门而入，手里提着保温桶和外卖，“不行再涂点唇膏，咱得遵医嘱哇洋哥。”  
小娄伺候完大哥双唇保湿，不着痕迹地剜了磊子一眼：提什么医生，你脑子呢？  
磊子心(心)思(大)恪(眼)纯(瞎)，只顾低头摆弄刚买的饭食：  
“哥你快排气，排了就能吃饭啦。”  
嗯......

想着自己和小娄也没吃饭，磊子干脆多点了些。被拆开的塑料袋和包装盒上齐刷刷地印着三个字——宏状元。李振洋心里堵得慌，虽然他本来也讲不出话。  
“你这又是桂圆又是枣的，”小娄看着保温桶里的粥、气笑了，“开喜宴呢？”他其实是怕大哥麻药劲儿没过，咀嚼困难。“这是宏状元他们家爆款，人说做完手术的都喝这个。”好心帮忙反被怼，磊子越想越委屈，“大夫说让吃流食，粥怎么不是流食？”  
又提医生，小娄只有落地成盒般的绝望。  
当事人倔强地嘟嘴：“这粥、能......养血补气，固、固本培元。”  
“......行。”缓缓坐起的大模放下小桌板，嘶哑地发出一串音节，  
“你洋哥一定好好坐月子，放心。”

“哥哥，我想吃宏状元。”  
当年熊孩子一发话，岳老师就巴巴地跑去买。得亏他论文答辩过关，毕业在即；在收到德国的入学通知书之前，有的是时间陪熊孩子折腾。  
“你没工作计划，艾姐才敢歇年假。她一歇年假，你就生病。”岳明辉把粥倒进瓷碗里，并小勺一起递给窝在床上的病号，“这么大个人了，还不会照顾自己？”  
李振洋三岁就会给自己弄早餐——麦片兑牛奶，谁叫父母工作忙，一年都见不着几回。从小就被迫常年独居，咋能没点独立生活的能力？说到底，李振洋就是仗着岳明辉对自己有好感，可劲儿撒娇撒痴。岳明辉也不知道自己怎么了：本来只教兔崽子英语，教着教着就变成了保姆和玩伴，几乎是随叫随到的那种。五月巴黎的面试很成功，DIOR和纪梵希的合约接连到手；艾雨兴高采烈地给家教涨工资，比原来翻了一番。  
岳明辉觉得自己对李振洋这么好，一定是看在人民币的份上。  
山有木兮木有枝，心悦君兮己不知。  
——君知己不知也是没谁了，谁叫岳木头之前谈的都是女朋友呢。

“行啦，知道你懒得下地。”岳明辉把手伸过去，“吐我手上吧。”  
小虎牙毫不嫌弃自己的口水，接完枣核儿顺便收拾起一旁的鼻涕纸和药盒包装，动作行云流水、神态无比自然。花丛浪子的心忽然就软成一片：  
“哥哥，我喜欢你。”  
撅着屁股换垃圾袋的当事人愣了一下：“哥哥也喜欢你这个臭弟弟。”

大模之所以能一直[片叶不沾身]，是因为说话办事讲究分寸：[爱]和[喜欢]这些关键动词的宾语都是具象事物，比如[眼睛]和[锁骨]。没有承诺，自然也谈不上爽约。人生第一次在[喜欢]的后面加了具体的人，李振洋觉得自己一定是烧糊涂了  
——可当下他就想这么说。  
于是他又拉着人的手，看着人的眼睛说了一遍：  
“哥哥，我是真的喜欢你。”  
当事人这回不止耳尖红，脸也红；换完垃圾袋去洗手，就是不说话。  
李振洋急了，下床从背后抱住那装鸵鸟的人，对人耳边说了句：“哥哥。”  
他吃完头孢退了些烧，可身上还是烫，烫得怀中人一抖、两扇浓密的睫毛也跟着轻颤。这种混合了英气和脆弱的美对李振洋有着致命吸引：一时看人觉得剑眉星目玉树临风，好比仗剑走天涯的少侠；一时看人又像毫无抵抗力的美丽祭品，刺激他想弄脏毁坏撕碎。  
“哥哥，”李振洋在人耳边吹气，低沉性感的嗓音宛如下蛊，  
“我知道......你也喜欢我。”

接吻的时候岳明辉觉得天旋地转，怎么突然就短兵相接、怎么蓦地就你来我往、怎么倏忽就你侬我侬。好不容易分开，岳明辉大口大口地吸着新鲜空气，脑中一片浆糊，他......缺氧。“哥哥，”丹凤眼里满是笑意，“你这个肺活量不行啊。”  
“男人怎么能说不行？”岳明辉一脸羞愤，他还没意识到此刻水光潋滟双颊泛红的自己有多危险，“臭小子敢指摘你哥，你是要造反啊。”  
李振洋何止是要造反，他还要把人吃干抹净，骨头渣子都不剩的那种。

等岳明辉反应过来时，已被人压在身下、衣衫尽褪。兔崽子倒是体贴，一步一步，前戏做足。李振洋打定主意要从精神和肉体上都给岳明辉打上自己的标记，所以开拓前的润滑抚摸等等都做得很到位，还四处点火。岳明辉觉得自己仿佛被人丢进冷水锅里煮，不上不下，难受的很；随着火力加大，身体莫名的渴望也呼之欲出。  
两条长腿终于主动攀上自己的腰，李振洋笑得狡黠：“哥哥，”他最喜欢对着岳明辉的耳朵吹气，因为哥哥的肩头也会跟着耳朵微颤，真真可爱得紧，“你是我的了。”  
被进入时有些奇怪和异样，岳明辉很会忍疼；可大模不允许身下的哥哥不享受，他细细亲吻眼角眉骨鼻梁薄唇，宛如工匠在精雕细琢一副艺术品。  
“好美。”  
大模由衷地赞叹，祭品即便被他横冲直撞地七零八落、始终有股圣洁之美，让他这个罪魁生出许多虔诚和敬畏。李振洋知道这两个词很荒唐，因为兴风作浪、主宰一切的是他。可他就是觉得，自己是沉醉于这副圣洁的绚烂之中，臣服于这种脆弱的精致之下。

简单来说：李振洋沦陷了，身心都是。  
虽然他依旧对“爱”没有完整清晰的概念和认知，只觉得自己是迷恋肉体的美丽。

“哥哥，”  
李振洋也不知道自己为什么要这么说，可他当下就是情不自禁，  
“我爱你。”  
轻飘飘的五个字点燃了空气中每一个炽热的情欲分子，让他们迅速聚集在一起，瞬间迸发出巨大的能量，宛如夜空中绚烂壮丽的烟火，盛大绽放。  
“我......”  
岳明辉的身心也都湿热一片，臊得很，  
“我也爱你，洋洋。”

周五上午八点，骨科第一台手术和骨科门诊专家号同时开始。恍惚间，岳明辉觉得好像分裂出两个自我：一个照常在门诊认认真真接待病患，忙得脚不沾地、没空喝水；另一个飘去手术现场围观进度、像地主在田埂上走来走去地监工。

8:03 麻醉、消毒，铺无菌，上止血带。“姑娘脚扭了？来我看看。”  
8:05 行右膝正中切口，沿髌骨内侧切开关节囊。“能自己走路么？不用劲儿也疼么？”  
8:14 探查，关节内有积液流出。“小朋友，石膏拆完了，以后不要淘气啦。”  
8:42 股骨踝截骨：插入髓内定向杆，5°外翻连接股骨远端切模。拔除髓内杆，行股骨远端截骨。“大爷，这儿疼么？那这儿呢？”  
安装股骨旋转定位器，取外旋4°，为后行股骨远端钻孔。“既然大爷说不清楚，那还是照个B超看看吧。”  
安装四合一截骨板，滑车成形。“阿姨，您孙女儿脊柱侧弯的角度很小，问题不大。”  
取下截骨板，安装踝间成形器，踝间成形。“对，就是矫正坐姿。小孩儿骨头没定型，还来得及。”  
9:37 胫骨平台截骨：切除残余半月板及交叉韧带，放置胫骨定向杆。“张姐，分诊台现在还有多少没瞧上的？”  
10:28 安装测试。“您先等一下，这位大爷来看B超结果。”  
10:41 髌骨成形。“应该是滑膜炎，需要手术。家属先去办住院吧。”  
10:59 安装假体。“不好意思，您挤进来没用，得等叫号。”  
11:36 冲洗关节腔，松止血带止血，关节内放置负压引流管。“伤筋动骨一百天，阿姨不能着急，得安心静养。”  
11:53 逐层缝合关节囊、皮下组织及皮肤。“应该是冷敷再热敷，您顺序搞反了。”  
12:17 双膝无菌敷料包扎，双下肢弹力绷带包扎。“对，倒置让血液回流。”  
12:28 术毕，安返病房。 “先生是手肘触地了？什么时候摔的？”

韦天舒告诉他[手术成功]，岳明辉下意识竟松了口气。师兄出马，没道理不成功——现在要注意的是潜在的并发症。念及此，岳明辉又偷偷找了一遍管床大夫和护士长，给人说的一愣一愣的。啊岳副主任真是业务标兵，病人的身高\体重\血型\既往病史和过敏源倒背如流，预后考虑得很全面，连可能的用药也都提前跟药房确认好——小郑是新来的住院医，对岳副主任佩服得五体投地；岳副主任出口成章，他做笔记竟险些没跟下来。护士长赵姐看着一旁点头如捣蒜的新人医生暗暗叹气：这娃傻乖傻乖的，以后能在我科独当一面么？岳大夫也真是……也就是腿伤的那位啥都不知道吧。

其实当事人李某并不是全无察觉，他只是不确定。看直肠子磊子的神情，不像是见过那谁的。小娄一向机灵，多半是来之前问过艾姐。艾姐......所以李振洋无法分辨那些妥帖的细节都是谁的主意，或者说他……是否参与其中。  
“请问，韦大夫的办公室在哪儿？”磊子在护士站笑成哈士奇，“我想跟他咨询一下我哥的病情。”闻声，小娄冲出去捂哈士奇的嘴：“你他妈就不能小点声，洋哥睡了。”“我$%&@#......”  
晚了，当事人被吵醒，按了呼叫。  
“磊子，”大模的声音从护士站的接收器里传来，虚弱但是清晰，“你、你找什么韦？大夫.....”小娄外号叫萝卜头，除了谐音，也是因为他跟磊子有着明显的相对高差。“洋哥你醒了啊，”萝卜头没能坚持住，哈士奇恢复了言论自由，“我想跟你主刀大夫聊聊，问问你啥时候能出院。”  
原来主刀的不是你啊，李振洋撂了呼叫器。  
他讨厌这种似是而非的模糊感，让他五味杂陈、难以言表——尤其是当他也不知道自己在期待什么，或者想要什么的时候。  
马上下午三点半，麻药劲儿早过了。  
可李振洋感觉脑子依旧混沌，好像被人打了一蒙棍；不大疼，就是晕。

恍惚间，他好像又看见了那双桃花眼，鼻子一酸：  
为什么不是你啊，岳明辉。

路还长、梦还多，被这话欺骗的何止你我。


End file.
